


We Laugh in the Face of Danger

by salted_caramels



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Black Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slow Burn, Violence, black girl character, characters with secrets, combat couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_caramels/pseuds/salted_caramels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade McKay was trying to leave behind her life of violence by moving across country to New York. Meeting Steve Rogers wasn't exactly part of her plan to live a normal life, but these things are never a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Laugh in the Face of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sure where the story is going to go, but I knew I wanted her to have a little twist.

She had slowly gotten over missing the constant sunshine of Los Angeles. But, getting as much distance from her past was her main goal for moving to New York. No one knew her face, as far as she knew, and the amount of odd characters in Manhattan would probably let her blend in a bit more. Which was good because the amount of bright sun dresses she owned definitely got a little attention. 

Living as low-key as possible, she chose to get a job at a small bookstore. Which, for the most part, was uneventful and yet comfortable at the same time. Meeting Steve was another plus in her big move across the country, but could also be potentially dangerous. She felt so stupid that she hadn’t recognized him sooner. Months before she vaguely remembered looking across an old case file of his revival after the ice, but since she had focused on building her new life, the memory escaped her. She was strongly considering pursuing him but always weighed the outcome when it came to Steve. Being asleep for so long and being thrust into a new world where everything you had was gone, probably left him feeling lonely. On the other hand, she couldn’t get connected to someone so high profile without causing some sort of stir. Though that was incredibly hypocritical of her since she spent most of her life training and following orders and was working on trying to reinvent herself. 

After closing later than usual on a Wednesday night, Jade felt exhausted as she finally made it to her place and turned her key to open the door. Just before she was ready to relax and head to her bedroom, she noticed a shadow in the corner of her living room. Jade wasn’t the type to be caught off guard, and she was damned if someone would get the jump on her in her own home. 

“If you’re here to rob me, I'm afraid you’ve got picked the wrong place.” she said into the darkness. She immediately flicked on the lights and stilled at the man sitting on her love seat. 

“No, I’m pretty sure I’m exactly where I want to be.” the black man replied as he stood up. His eye focused on her with great interest. 

“And you are?” 

“Nick Fury, director of Shield, I’m here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative.” He crossed his arms over his chest and was waiting for her response. He spoke so calmly that she wondered if he did this often. 

“Ha! Yeah, no. I’m not interested in anything you’ve got going on, man.” Throwing her bag onto the couch she copied his pose and made sure to stand a firm ground across from him. 

“I think you’ll be a little interested once you hear all the details.” Fury opened his coat and pulled out an envelope. 

“Look, Nick, I don’t know who you think I am, but you’ve got the wrong girl and the wrong apartment. You should try Sara downstairs, that chicks got mob wife written all over her.” Jade said making her way to the door to show him his way out. He stood in his same spot and looked through the papers in his hand. 

Fury flipped to the back of the envelope and lifted a brow as he read from the paper. “Jade McKay, 23 years old, place of birth Los Angeles. It's funny because apart from those details, I could only find a couple of traces of you after your birth. Looks like you fly so low under the radar that even Shield barely had intel on you. Yet here you are.” 

Jade looked away from Fury and out of her window, maybe she was an idiot to think she could get away with being normal. 

He continued on, “Of course once you resurfaced during your university days, that's when all your information started rolling in. You really made an effort in your education, McKay. Studying electrical engineering at Caltech isn’t a small feat, coupled with your skills, it's definitely something I could use these days.” 

She shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t want to use those skills anymore, I think I’ve done enough in my short life. Lets be honest, Nick. There's no shortage of girls like me out there, in your line of work, you know this.”

Fury made his way over to Jade and handed her the envelope. Taking it reluctantly, she stepped aside while he opened the door.

“We both know there's not many like you, McKay. Look that over, briefing will be in two days.” She closed the door behind him and stared down at the files in her hands. She could disappear again, change her name, go underground, she had so many choices. So why did she feel like one was just made for her?


End file.
